


Read between the lines

by Ace (taly4)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sadness, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taly4/pseuds/Ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since when did "I need you" turn to "I love you"</p><p>Little short paragraphs about every time Clarke and Bellamy had said "I need you" to each other, and what they really meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read between the lines

"You're ok." Clarke breathed heavily as Bellamy plopped himself next to her. Her heart was racing and she could barely hear herself over it. They were alive.

Bellamy grimaced. "No I'm not." He couldn't feel any part of his body. It was like his mind detached itself and hid in some deep part of the forest. "My mother..." He shook his head "She knew what I had done. Who I am."

Clarke stared at him, worried. 

"She raised me to be better, to be good." He looked down at the ground, replaying what just happened in his mind. 

"Bellamy." Clarke huffed out. For maybe the first time since they landed, she saw fear in Bellamy's eyes. In this moment, he looked like a little kid again, innocent and afraid.

"And all I do is hurt people."  _Charlotte, Atom, Wells, and countless others, all dead because of him. And now Dax too._ "I'm a monster." He sniffled. That's the only way to describe him. All he does causes people to die and he can't help but hurt the ones around him.

"Hey," Clarke shifted. "You saved my life today." She wanted him to look at her and know that it was all right. She _needed_ him to understand that he was not a monster. "And you may be a total ass half the time, but..." Her large blue eyes gazed up at him "I  _need_ you."

There was no lie in that statement. Although Clarke resented Bellamy, she couldn't do anything without him. He balanced her out, took the hard decisions for her, and protected the camp. They were two sides to a coin, complete opposites and yet in sync.

"We  _all_ need you." Clarke would have never thought she would be able to say this back in those first few days. Bellamy shorted out her nerves, but he was the only thing keeping The 100 together and safe. Keeping Clarke sane. "None of us would have survived this place if it wasn't for you."

Bellamy looked away.

Her breathing was calmer now, but her heart only sped up. "You want forgiveness? Fine, you're forgiven, okay? But you can't run Bellamy. You have to come back with me."

Bellamy's eyes wandered, but nothing registered. He tried to sort through the thoughts racing in his mind but all he wanted to do was lay down and leave life for a bit.

A determined look set on Clarke's face. She  _will_ bring him back. "You have to face it."

Bellamy tried to say something, anything. "Like you faced your mom?" It was a low blow, but it was all that would come out.

Clarke cocked her head and scoffed. "You're right. I don't want to face my mom." She gritted her teeth, frustrated. "I don't want to face any of it." She was on the verge of tears now. "All I think about everyday is how we're going to keep everyone alive. But we don't have a choice." 

Bellamy sniffled again and shook his head. "Jaha will kill me when he comes down." Bellamy looked at Clarke for an answer, like he always does. He doesn't know when it started, but he started relying on her to come up with a solution to any problem The 100 faced. At this point, he expected her to have an answer for practically any problem they will ever face. But this time, she had nothing.

"We'll figure it out." She nodded, trying to convince herself that.

He scoffed and leaned his head against the tree. "Well, can we figure it out later?"

Clarke pursed her lips and shifted so she could lean against the tree herself. What was there for them to do? "Whenever you're ready."

For now, they would just try to enjoy this one moment of peace before turbulence hit. 


End file.
